


Парочка оказий

by Silentiumsilence



Series: Глютик [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: По дороге в Венгерберг Геральт с Лютиком случайно оскверняют уже разрушенный храм Мелитэле.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Глютик [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008663
Kudos: 9





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик косвенно связан с другим моим https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508467/chapters/61885285, поэтому тут Геральт с Лютиком уже вместе. Объяснения не будет, как они дошли до жизни такой.  
> Но читать можно и отдельно!  
> Если вы не испугаетесь предупреждений и откроете, то знайте - вы сильны! :D  
> И напоследок отмечу, что я нежно люблю эту парочку, и издеваюсь над ними исключительно любя :)

То был чудесный августовский денек. Один из тех теплых и ясных сказочных дней, которые невольно вспоминаются, когда щеки и пятки начинает кусать злая зимняя стужа. Зяблики заводили жизнерадостные трели, из густой травы на обочине доносился стрекот сверчков, а разморенную жаркими полуденными лучами солнца кожу приятно холодил легкий ветерок, мягко окутывая ароматами смолы, хвои и вереска. Геральт с Лютиком мирно топали сквозь сосновое редколесье по большаку верхом на Плотве с Пегасом и ничего, как говорится, не предвещало…

— Я устал! Мне надо отлить и попить, — вдруг буркнул Лютик, утирая пот со лба, отчего его сливовый берет совсем съехал на бок. Перо понуро болталось, скрутившись позади словно собачий хвост. — О, прямо-таки круговорот воды в природе! Цикличность жизнебытия во плоти. Живительные капли влаги, падая с высоких небес стылым инеем, постепенно тают, опускаясь до низших теплых слоев воздуха, коими мы имеем великую радость дышать, и образуют ручьи, которые сливаются в реки…

— Давай устроим привал? — заботливо предложил Геральт, желая поскорей заткнуть разболтавшегося франта, которого вероятно погнали из Оксенфурта завистники, ведь он был способен плести лекции обо всем на свете круглые сутки, причем забесплатно, требовали того слушатели или нет.

Лютик тут же радостно согласился, а Геральт, тихо вздохнув с облегчением, цепким взглядом заприметил за рядами деревьев какие-то развалины, которые даже не были указаны на карте.

— Вон там что-то есть…

Лесок вокруг был слишком маленький и редкий, чтобы служить надежным укрытием, поэтому внезапного нападения белок опасаться не стоило. Путники устало спешились и осторожно повели лошадей через бурелом прочь с дороги, чтобы спокойно переждать яро палящее солнце и передохнуть в тенечке пару часиков, прежде чем продолжить путешествие, и уже через пару минут оказались возле неведомых старых развалин.

Медальон висел на груди спокойно, птицы пели бодро, а значит, опасности поблизости нет.

— Красота-то какая, Геральт, — восхищенно залепетал Лютик, забежав внутрь через живописную арку, красочно увитую побегами плюща и россыпью белых бутончиков вьюнка. Кладкой и формой строение смутно напоминало храм, но не эльфийский. Впрочем, с виду тот казался таким же древним, как и памятники эпохи Aen Seidhe. От алтарной части осталась лишь груда камней, а вот нижний этаж крохотной колокольни, куда они забурились, еще держался, хоть и на добром слове. Потолок напрочь отсутствовал, но в углу маленькой комнатки, раздвинув корнями каменную кладку, росла старая яблоня, чем-то похожая на фигуристую деву, разлапистые руки-ветви которой хорошо укрывали от солнца и непогоды. Весь пол был усеян спелыми яблоками и мелкими веточками, идеально подходящими для растопки. Даже ходить никуда за хворостом не надо. Лепота!

— Люблю такие вот тихие неприметные гавани, не занятые всякой чудовищной пакостью и скоя’таэлями. Просто отрада для утомленного долгим плаванием странника, — счастливо вздохнул Лютик, с улыбкой осматриваясь вокруг. — Есть в следах медленно увядающей древности какое-то особое очарование и притягательность! И, быть может, даже загадка! — мечтательно улыбнувшись, закончил он.

Геральт скептически и настороженно огляделся по сторонам, глубоко вздохнул и прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Загадки он очень не любил, особенно практические, где остроту и быстроту разгадки можно сполна ощутить на собственной шкуре. Но кроме них двоих на много верст вокруг не было абсолютно никого. Тишь да гладь. Все спокойно. Благодать. Вроде бы. Наверное. Вероятно…

Никаких, блин, загадок. Хвала Мелитэле!

Подняв с пола яблочко, Лютик потер его за румяно-красный наливной бочек и аппетитно захрумкал, брызнув соком и прищурившись от удовольствия.

— Ладно. Повезло нам, — все-таки согласно кивнул Геральт, наконец отбросив навязчивую паранойю, нажитую годами извечных проблем, и тоже поднял себе яблочко. То оказалось неимоверно вкусным: сладким и ароматным, и невольно заставило его окончательно расслабиться и засунуть ведьмачью чуйку куда-подальше. Не долго думая, Лютик с Геральтом начали дружно собирать дикий урожай внезапно привалившей халявы и до краев набили опустевшие вьюки, а еще щедро угостили Пегаса с Плотвой, которые им обоим чуть пальцы не откусили. В больших глазах у коняг светилось такое искренне счастье, пока они уплетали лакомство, что ведьмаку даже на секунду стало совестно, что они редко их балуют.

Закончив пополнять опустевшие запасы, Геральт вдруг услышал парочку копошащихся неподалеку кролей или зайцев, а еще тихое журчание воды. А значит, на обед у них будет свежее мясо. Какая удача!

— Рядом есть родник. Вон там, — указав Лютику направление, сообщил Геральт, едва проглотив набежавшую слюну. — Освежи бурдюки, а я на охоту…

— Ой, я же хотел отлить! — спохватился Лютик и бодро выбежал из колокольни на улицу, на ходу развязывая застежки штанов.

Геральт подумал, что и ему не помешает облегчиться, чтобы лишний раз не отвлекаться во время охоты на юрких кролей. Поэтому они в два ручья обильно окропили травку неподалеку. К сожалению, только в процессе Геральт заметил, что камни под ногами — вовсе не камни, а поросшие мхом остатки разбитой женской скульптуры, сточенной дождем и временем. В очертаниях угадывались груди и руки, сложенные в молитвенном жесте. Такие фигуры обычно являлись алтарем, возле которого, склонив колени, прихожане слезно просили о чем-либо неведомых богов.

Геральт досадливо скрипнул зубами, возвращая свое хозяйство обратно в гульфик, но решил не придавать происшествию особого значения, ведь то, что было — прошло, храм уже много лет стоял разрушенным.

Закончив, ведьмак и бард молча разбрелись каждый в свою сторону. Геральт пошел искать кроличью нору, а Лютик, захватив бурдюки с котелком, бодрым шагом отправился прямиком к роднику, весело горланя на всю округу:

— Ты влюбился, промахнулся. Встретил дамочку не ту. Огорчился, оглянулся и увидел красоту!

Геральт громко фыркнул себе в бороду, закатив глаза. Да Йеннифер сейчас, наверняка, где-то там волчком вертится и сверкает молниями, испепеляя все вокруг.

— Каждый может ошибиться. От любви мы мучимся. Ведь недаром говорится — на ошибках учимся!

Геральт крепко сжал челюсти, протяжно выдохнув через нос. Да котий сын просто издевается!

— Не ревную я к другой. Это переменится. Все равно он будет мой. Никуда не денется! (1)

Позер и паяц! И ведь не заткнешь мерзавца эдакого. Спой он подобное в деревне — мигом люлей отхватит, а тут можно, да…

— Замолкни, Лютик! — все-таки крикнул Геральт. — Всю дичь в округе распугаешь. Будешь на ужин петушка сосать!

Где-то там громко заржал сперва Лютик, а затем Плотва с Пегасом. Геральт фыркнул. Шутить-то он особо не планировал. Правду же сказал. Кроме яблок и леденцов жрать ничего и не осталось. Последние кусочки вяленого мяса они прикончили еще вчера, а до ближайшей деревни пилить до позднего вечера, а значит — сосать будут оба, если он сейчас не поймает кролей.

Но им опять повезло. Через несколько минут Геральт наткнулся на нору, обитатели которой еще не учуяли чужаков. Лютик тем временем уже развел огонь, повесил котелок и, тихо насвистывая себе под нос, выискивал в подлеске травы и грибы, которые можно было бы бросить в суп. Увы, все съедобные кто-то уже успел собрать до него, поэтому суп отменялся. Рацион на сегодня ограничился двумя жареными кролями. Но и то было отлично.

Сытые и дюже довольные они в обнимку завалились под уютной сенью крон старой яблони. Геральт думал немного прикорнуть, но Лютик вдруг полез целоваться и все как обычно завертелось.

Что было после — помнилось весьма смутно. Кажется, они немного отдохнули после славных любовных утех, обмылись и собрались дальше в путь. И уже вечеру добрались до какой-то деревеньки и сняли комнату в корчме. За долгий день путники настолько вымотались, что без раздумий рухнули спать, даже не успев толком поужинать.

-Х-

То, что утро не задалось Геральт понял сразу. Едва прокричали петухи, как его резко разбудило и буквально подкинуло с кровати неприятное чувство тошноты, буквально выворачивающее нутро наизнанку. Геральт с трудом удерживая рот одной рукой, нервно открыл окно и выблевал на улицу все, что съел за вчера. Следом за ним к оконцу подлетел и серо-буро-малиновый Лютик, которому явно аналогично нездоровилось.

«Чем же мы так отравились? — невольно задумался Геральт, прополоскав рот. За минувший день они оба не съели ничего, что могло бы пропасть. Яблоки и кролики были в норме. Вообще, ведьмаков такие хвори, как несварение желудка или тошнота, редко пробирали. Разве что эликсир попадался просроченный. Странно и непонятно. — Может, все-таки вода плохая?» — Геральт придирчиво понюхал бурдюк, но тот пах хорошо, как обычно, а вот остальные запахи, витающие в комнате, почему-то неимоверно бесили. Особенно ароматы различной снеди, проникающие с кухни со сквозняком через щели в стенах. К горлу опять неукротимой волной поступила тошнота. Вот же холера!

Согнувшись в новом позыве, Геральт светился из окна рядом с позеленевшим Лютиком, и их совместные страдания пошли по второму кругу. Хиленькие цветочки, произрастающие на клумбе внизу, после двойной желудочной атаки явно было уже не спасти.

— Что за хрень? — чуть отдышавшись, выплюнул Лютик и утомленно сполз по стеночке на пол. — Чем это мы так?

Забрав бурдюк, он тоже прополоскал рот.

— Ты в какой луже вчера воду набрал? — Геральт с упреком уставился на предполагаемого виновника происшествия.

— Не в луже я набрал! А в роднике, а еще и вскипятил. Чой, дед, уже не помнишь? Ты сам меня попросил! — обиженно сверкнув глазами, заявил Лютик. — Вообще, это твой кроль паленый виноват! Ты его своими знаками хорошенько испоганил. Всем известно, что магия внутрь — вредна!

— Нормальный кроль! — в свою очередь оскорбился Геральт. — Да я уже тысячу раз Аардом дичь глушил, а с помощью Игни готовил — и ничего! Ты годами за обе щеки уплетал и ни разу до сих пор не жаловался.

— Ы-ы-ы, — жалобно проскулил Лютик, скривившись, и снова подскочил к окну.

Геральт сдался и пошел искать в своих запасах «Белый мед». Чего толку теперь-то друг на друга бузить? Надо исправлять.

Драгоценная склянка, увы, имелась всего одна. Выпив половину, Геральт протянул остаток Лютику. Им обоим, к счастью, быстро полегчало, но есть по-прежнему не хотелось, а уходить в такую рань сил и смысла никакого не было, поэтому они совместно решили еще немного поспать. Точнее Лютик вмиг задрых, а Геральт умилился, не стал его будить и тоже прикорнул, обняв любимого покрепче. Так блаженно они и проспали еще несколько часиков.

Второе пробуждение вышло еще ужаснее, чем первое. Ведьмак рывком подскочил с подушки, когда тишину прорезал истеричный крик:

— Ге-е-ера-а-альт!

Едва распахнув глаза, он судорожно кинулся к мечу, который оставил возле кровати и лишь, когда верное оружие очутилось в руке, а он сам на ногах и в боевой стойке, Геральт наконец спокойно подумал и спросил:

— Ты чего орешь?

В комнате никого, кроме них не оказалось. Дымом не пахло и неведомые враги на них не нападали, как было привиделось спросонья. Но Лютик выглядел так, словно его прямо сейчас собираются зарезать — бледным, испуганным и напряженным. На щеках разгорелся явно нездоровый румянец.

— Ох! Ты тоже! — глухо выдохнул Лютик, уставившись на него большими круглыми глазами, полными неприкрытого ужаса. Он лежал на кровати, раскинув пошире ноги, и обнимал одной рукой свой огромный живот, а второй указывал на его…

Живот.

Геральт поморгал, мысленно надеясь, что наваждение исчезнет, но нет…

Лютик выглядел, как беременная баба, разве что пары налитых сисек не хватало.

Вот только сейчас до Геральта наконец в полной мере дошло осознание, почему котий сын так орал, что и мертвого бы разбудило.

— Я опух, Геральт! — истерично взвизгнул Лютик. — И ты тоже! Это amhistoma!

— Чего? — по инерции спросил Геральт, хотя и отлично знал значение слова. Сердце вдруг пропустило удар, когда он резко опустил взгляд на свое пузо, которое тоже немало увеличилось в размерах и теперь напоминало не плоскую стиральную доску, а скорее неправильный формы шар с вишенкой пупка. Меч чуть не выпал из вмиг ослабевших пальцев.

— Глисты! Паразиты! Черви! С утра тошнило, а сейчас уже это! Ты смотри, как быстро нас расторобанило. Мы умираем, Геральт! — Лютик трагично всплеснул руками, а затем заткнулся, громко всхлипнув напоследок.

— Холера… — вымолвил Геральт, когда в воцарившейся тишине своим обостренным слухом вдруг уловил тихий, приглушенный стук. Изнутри огромного живота звучало сердцебиение, чуть расходящееся в ритме с его собственным.

Тук-тук… Тук-тук…

Геральт невольно приложил ладонь к своему пузу и одержимо слушал, медленно сходя с ума от понимания, что однажды он уже встречал подобное… недомогание, и причиной оного были явно не черви.

Но… Но… Но…

Да быть такого не может! Он же мужик. И ведьмак, в конце-то концов. Мозаика никак не складывалась, отчего хотелось громко заорать благим матом. Но нельзя. Контроль и спокойствие. Контроль и спокойствие, прямо, как Весемир завещал.

Геральт несколько раз вздохнул через нос, а затем протяжно выдохнул ртом. Увы, не помогло.

— Вот именно! — тем временем заревел Лютик. — Я читал о таком. Это свиной цепень! Я даже чувствую, как он шевелится. Надо срочно к хорошему лекарю, который из нас эту гнусь сможет правильно вытащить! Или магические снадобья. А в этой деревеньке-то, если кто и имеется, то лишь коновал!

— Помолчи! — сурово рыкнул Геральт и, осторожно положив меч, медленно, словно ступая на эшафот, подошел к опухшему Лютику. Тот попытался еще что-то возразить, но ведьмак просто захлопнул его рот широкой ладонью, и наклонился, приложив ухо к огромному животу. Сгибаться, как и ходить, к слову, оказалось очень неудобно. Центр тяжести сместился, отчего он чувствовал себя неуклюжей неваляшкой, да еще и жутко хотелось отлить…

Геральт, втайне ощущая себя распоследним юродивым, смиренно отбросил на время лишние мысли, замер и прислушался.

И снова: тук-тук, тук-тук…

Котий сын — беременный. Казалось бы, отличный повод умилиться и даже хорошенько посмеяться, если б перед ним сидел не Лютик, и он сам не оказался ровно в том же дурном положении. Увы, в буквальном смысле. Теперь он, Геральт, бесплодный ведьмак, вдруг оказался в положении!

Зараза!

— Это не amhistoma, — тяжело сглотнув, сумел-таки проговорить Геральт. — Ты… Ты… — сказать чистую правду язык отчего-то совсем не поворачивался. — Я слышу сердцебиение.

Лютик открыл рот и ошалело уставился на него, как на юродивого.

Впрочем, почему как? Именно безумцем он сейчас, формально, и являлся. Да и поглазеть ведь и правда было на что…

— То есть? — глухо вымолвил Лютик, когда вновь смог обрести дар речи.

Геральт, честно говоря, ожидал реакции более бурной, если не буйной. Но пока бард проявлял просто чудеса стойкости и выдержки. А самому Геральту казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он сорвется. Грохнется в обморок или заорет. А еще по-прежнему сильно приспичило отлить. Но сейчас не до того…

Хотя это бесило. Или нет… На самом деле его раздражало другое… Многое… Чего-то до боли не хватало. Геральт задумался и сделал вывод, что хотелось малины и вяленой рыбы, а еще сметанки. Настроение будто бы скакало каждую секунду, словно бешеный заяц, драпающий от лисы.

Проклятье!

— То есть? — еще более испуганно повторил Лютик. — Там внутри у меня какой-то гад? Чудовище?

— У тебя внутри ребенок, а не amhistoma, — более развернуто повторил Геральт и осторожно погладил ладонью его живот. Ребенок и правда пихался, заставив сим фактом его испуганно одернуть руку.

— И у тебя?! — Лютик недоверчиво ткнул пальцем в его пузо. Во взвившемся голоске барда отчетливо зазвучали истерические нотки.

Геральт выдохнул. Лютик был в порядке. То есть оставался собой. Это невольно успокаивало. Когда бард впадал в панику, у ведьмака самопроизвольно включался механизм «спокойствие и защита». Ведь хоть кто-то же должен держать себя в руках.

— Да.

— Но как? — загремел Лютик, неуклюже сползая с кровати. — Как это может быть? Как? Объясни мне, Геральт?! Как-как-как?!

Понеслось…

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — язвительно выплюнул Геральт.

Лютик суетливо ходил перед ним из стороны в сторону, забавно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, словно прямоходящая уточка, поддерживая живот одной рукой и держась за поясницу другой.

— То есть… Ты полагаешь, что у меня твой ребенок, а у тебя мой, — сделал он логичный вывод и подозрительно прищурился.

— Да, — согласился Геральт, ведь иных разумных вариантов он и сам не видел. Лютику он не изменял. Лютик ему, вроде бы, тоже. Не подхватили же они эту холеру из ручья, когда задницу мыли, правда ведь? Ну…

— А я ведь просил тебя вытаскивать! — Лютик одарил его максимально укоризненным взглядом.

— Я бесплоден! — поспешил отбрехаться Геральт, не особо удивившись странной логике барда. — Да ты и сам не любитель вытаскивать!

— Но ты-то мужик! — столь же безапелляционно возразил бард. — Я не думал, что…

— Так ты тоже мужик! — выкинул последний козырь ведьмак.

Голова шла кругом от чувства нереальности происходящего.

— Туше, — сдался Лютик. В этой нелепой партии в гвинт победителей быть не могло. — Кошмар…

«Котий сын прав. Бред и дурь несусветная. Это сон. Просто сон», — решил Геральт и сразу же сильно ущипнул себя. Увы, не помогло, но он не отчаялся и потянулся к ничего не подозревающему Лютику, от ужаса выпавшему в прострацию, и тоже ущипнул его за бочок — от души, как умел.

— Ай! — громко взвизгнул Лютик и ущипнул его в ответ, а затем заехал кулаком в плечо. — На беременного руку подымаешь? Совсем очешуел?!

— Прости Лютик, — растерянно протянул Геральт. — Мне кажется, я сплю. Хочу проснуться.

— Но меня-то за что щипать? Себя щипай.

— Уже. Не помогло. Но вдруг это твой сон?

— Логично, — Лютик сам себя цапнул пальцами еще разок. — Не выходит. Не выходит! Может, надо сильнее? Ударь меня!

— Не стоит, — резко остановил сомнительные эксперименты Геральт. А вдруг сей бред собачий творится-таки наяву и они сейчас навредят малышам?

Малышам…

«Какие, к черту, малыши?! — Геральт едва сдержал истерический хохот, рвущийся наружу от абсурдности происходящего. — Кого я вообще там смог зачать?! И как оно потом будет выглядеть?..»

Страшные вопросы огромной серой тучей роились в голове, стучали в висках, настойчиво гудели и все никак не кончались.

«Успокойся и дыши глубже, Геральт. Вот родишь и узнаешь», — вдруг ехидненько с оттенком злобного наслаждения выдало подсознание голоском Йеннифер.

«Уже скоро!» — с ужасом подумал он, мысленно оценив обхват своей талии примерно на девятый месяц. В голову полезли разные безумные видения, а еще ярко вспомнились все те пронзительные до глубины души крики рожениц, что ему довелось слышать за долгие годы жизни.

— Мне надо выпить, — пробормотал Геральт и потянулся к походной фляге.

— Не смей! — Лютик резво хлопнул его по руке. — Тебе нельзя. Хочешь моего ребенка угробить?

— Нашего, — индифферентно отрезал Геральт, вдруг смирившись с собственной участью. В конце-концов, он ведь давно хотел дитя. Вот и получил. Целых два. И оба от любимого человека. Быть может, даже сам выживет и не урода родит. И Лютик тоже выглядит здоровым, а внутри его пуза — живое существо, даже толкалось.

— Я отец…

— Ты мать, дед, — удивительно разумно подметил Лютик, а затем нервно расхохотался и, утирая выступившие слезы, не менее гениально добавил: — И я мать, твою мать! Отец и мать…

«И правда», — Геральт только сейчас заметил, что ранее плоская грудь Лютика вдруг приобрела соблазнительные формы двух упругих полусфер. Собственные соски заныли. Ведьмак медленно опустил голову и увидел их — пару аккуратных холмиков, не чуть не хуже, чем у барда.

— Зараза! — сквозь зубы выругался он, пощупав-таки заразу и проверив на соответствие личным критериям качества. Сиськи были. Настоящие. Мягкие и упругие, как спелые персики и приятно лежали в ладонях, словно для них и созданы. Очень приятно. Проблема лишь в том, что подобной личной радости у мужиков иметься совсем не должно. А значит, они с Лютиком на глазах превращались в парочку баб. И эти вот подарочки судьбы предназначены в первую очередь кормить молоком их потомство. Картина сего действа представлялась поистине невообразимой.

«Неужели придется рожать?!» — Геральт невольно вздрогнул, хапнув губами побольше воздуха, ведь все не мог до конца поверить в чудо, ожидая что вот-вот проснется. Но нет. Не получалось…

— Черт возьми!

— А по-моему очень даже, — Лютик, оптимист сраный, положительно оценил открытие и теперь баловался с собственными сиськами, словно те были давно желанной игрушкой. Широко улыбался и любовался округлостями, мял, крутил, сжимал и подкидывал в ладонях, не переставая. Даже завидно… Весьма скоро, что и следовало ожидать, барду надоело, и он потянулся к геральтовым яблочкам. Сам ведьмак тоже не сумел отказать себе в удовольствии потрогать лютиковы дыньки. Те выросли чуть больше, чем его собственные, и мять их оказалось гораздо приятнее, а еще неимоверно расслабляло.

У Геральта даже встал. Благо, еще было чему вставать! Хотя, если превращение и дальше продолжится такими темпами, то скоро… 

От мрачных мыслей вставшее — упало, сердце — больно закололо, а хорошее настроение — вмиг испортилось.

— Брось! — Геральт отцепил загребущие лапы Лютика от собственных сисек. — Отвали, соски болят.

— Ну дай! — тот капризно надул губы, состроив милые глазки и вскинув брови. — Вот тебе жалко что-ли?!

— Свои мни! — злобно рявкнул Геральт, не удержавшись.

Лютик расплакался. По большей части наигранно, но потом чересчур увлекся и разрыдался уже по-настоящему, растирая сопли по лицу.

Геральт сочувственно вздохнул и успокаивающе погладил страдальца по голове, а затем нежно обнял. Бочком. Иначе состыковаться теперь никак не получалось. За свой век он повидал немало дев на сносях и отлично знал, что их поведение разумностью не отличается, а реакции порой не поддаются никакой логике.

Рыдать и самому хотелось до безумия, но не выходило. А еще до одури не хватало клятой малины, вперемешку с воблой, густо намазанной сметанкой, и отлить. Но куда уж отлучаться в подобном виде?.. Деревенские их на костре сожгут, коли узреют такими пузато-усато-сисято-бородато… В общем, наступления ночи придется ждать, если они не разродятся к тому времени.

— Тут что-то нечисто, Лютик. Давай подумаем, — воззвал Геральт к остаткам здравого смысла, ведь дети за один день не появляются и сиськи не вырастают прямо на глазах. Особенно у пары мужиков, один из которых ведьмак.

Если это не сон — тогда бред. Галлюцинация. Очень реалистичная. Но грибочков-то они вовсе не вкушали. Геральт попытался вспомнить не пили ли они случайно?.. Нет. Ни капли. Может, фисшех кто-то подсыпал? Тоже нет.

«Ма-а-агия», — услужливо подсказало подсознание сладким голоском Йеннифер. Геральт испуганно сглотнул. Мурашки холодом пробежали вдоль позвоночника. Он до последнего хотел надеяться, что это сон и вот сейчас он возьмет и откроет глаза, но…

Увы… В магию верилось сразу. Клятое чаровство могло объяснить любую неведомую хрень, которая только случалась в их бренном мире. Если нечто до одурения стабильное, как восход или закат, вдруг внезапно пошло по небезызвестному месту — значит, замешаны чародеи или чародейки. И раз Йеннифер точно не причем, то остается весьма конкретная особа…

— Трисс! — в один голос выдали Геральт и Лютик. Видимо, бард пришел ровно к таким же умозаключениям. Не так давно они оба обидели Меригольд отказом и она решила коварно им отомстить.

_____________________  
1) Слова из песни "Тюх-тюх" (Веселые ребята).


	2. Глава 2

Вдруг медальон меж грудей слабо дрогнул, затем завибрировал все сильнее и сильнее, но не успел Геральт даже толком подумать, куда им с Лютиком спрятаться, как воздух в комнате словно сгустился и вуаль реальности лопнула.

Овал лучистого сияния на миг озарил маленькую каморку ослепительным голубоватым светом, и из магического портала на пол кубарем вывалился чей-то темный силуэтик. Но то оказалась вовсе не злодейка Трисс… Нет.

— Цири? — удивился Геральт, изумленно уставившись на свое дитя-предназначение, поднимающееся с пола.

— Княжна? — хрипло пискнул Лютик.

— Ой-ой! — только и успела сказать нежданная гостья, ошеломленно выпучив глаза, а затем резко прикрыла раскрытый рот руками. Зрелище невинному девичьему взору, наверняка, предстало поистине занимательное. Такая феерия, в цирк уродцев не ходи…

Лютик сразу же смутился, потупил взгляд, залился ярким румянцем, торопливо пытаясь прикрыть свои новоприобретенные прелести руками. Голые сиськи — одной, а огромный живот — другой, что, в общем-то, было делом бесполезным. Цири уже узрела то, что не развидишь, даже выхлебав с литр жженки.

А Геральт просто впал в оцепенение, почему-то окунувшись в мир странных философских размышлений о сложной природе человеческих сосков.

Стоит ли вообще ему прикрываться и смущаться голой груди? И… превратятся ли мужские соски в женские, если находятся на выпуклых сиськах, или они в подобных обстоятельствах по-прежнему остаются мужскими и стесняться и прятать нечего?..

Сложно.

Однозначного ответа Геральт так и нашел, но сам решил не прикрываться. Тем более, что Цири, будучи девушкой взрослой, ничего особо нового не увидела. Кроме пары понесших друг от друга сисястых мужиков, разумеется… Но к такому сногсшибательному повороту судьбы жизнь в любом возрасте не подготовит.

Лютик неуклюже занырнул под одеяло с головой, словно тюленик под воду, желая, видимо, попросту слиться с интерьером и противоречивыми нудями не отсвечивать.

— Ой-ой, — вновь повторила Цири, покраснев до кончиков ушей не хуже барда. — Мне просто вдруг показалось, что с тобой, Геральт, случилась беда и я решила тебя проведать. Но, вижу, я опять не вовремя зашла!

— Вовремя, — прокряхтел Геральт, тяжело поднимаясь с кровати. — Найди, пожалуйста, нам Трисс. Мне очень нужно с ней поговорить. Очень нужно.

— Ясненько, как небушко, что очень! — Цири вдруг весело хохотнула, окинув их поочередно лукавым взглядом. — Эка вас разнесло, батеньки! Но как так вышло-то? Не думала, что…

Одеяло приглушенно, но мелодично застонало голосом Лютика.

— Вот и сейчас не думай, — одернул ее Геральт. — Найди нам Трисс! Срочно!

— Ага-ага, — Цири продолжила широко улыбаться, совсем не испугавшись испепеляющего взгляда Геральта, а затем взяла его за руку и осторожно погладила пузо. — А можненько мне во время сносей остаться? Я ведь так понимаю — это будет мой братик или сестренка. Я хочу посмотреть, как…

Одеяло взбрыкнуло и из-под него донесся приглушенный вопль ужаса. Геральт закашлялся и тяжко сглотнул, грубо выдернув руку, а затем злобно рявкнул:

— Нет! Брысь, давай! Сейчас же!

Уровень хреноты перевалил все мыслимые и немыслимые границы.

— Бегу! Уже бегу! — Цири открыла портал.

— И малины захвати, — вдогонку крикнул ей Геральт, чуть успокоившись. — И воблы вяленой со сметанкой.

Лютик наконец вынырнул из-под одеяла, прокричав:

— А еще винограда с сыром!.. Только зеленого!

— Ну вы, батеньки, блин, даете! — всплеснула руками Цири, негодующе нахмурив брови. — Может, вам еще борща наварить?

— Не-е-ет, — дружно протянули Геральт с Лютиком.

— Пфф! — Цири испарилась, окутанная всполохами голубого света.

«Ну точно бабой стал! Разве я когда-то от борща отказывался?» — Геральт мученически покачал головой, уткнувшись лбом себе в ладони и глубоко вздохнул, не забывая про заповеди Весемира. Контроль и спокойствие. Контроль и спокойствие…

Кажется, старик еще что-то говорил про «всегда закусывать», но в хлам нажраться сейчас было нельзя, увы.

— Геральт! — внезапно вскрикнул Лютик, тыкая ему в лицо указательным пальцем. — Борода исчезла!

Ну и вот. Ведьмак прошипел сквозь зубы и сжал руки в кулаки, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик. Вялые потуги в борьбе с нарастающим беспокойством, больше напоминающим приступ паники, покатились к чертям собачьим.

— Твоим хваленым усам тоже хана, — мрачно уведомил Геральт, заметив, что лишняя растительность исчезла с лица любимого, оголив почти неприличную смазливость отнюдь не юной мордахи. — Мы постепенно превращаемся в девок, если ты еще не догадался.

Впрочем, Лютик, даже украшенный животом и грудями, смотрелся весьма ничего, а вот какой бабой станет лично он, Геральт представлять крайне не хотел, ведь ответ был крайне прост — белобрысой, страшной дылдой. А еще ужасно злющей курвой, готовой крушить и насмерть убивать, если мерзавка Трисс не вернет все назад.

Лютик протяжно застонал откинувшись на подушку, причем уже отнюдь не глубоким медовым тенором, а почти драматично-визгливым сопрано. Холера!

Геральт глубоко вздохнул и открыл окно на пустой задний двор, решив-таки наконец отлить, пока они еще не лишились привилегии справлять нужду стоя.

От тягостных мыслей о том, что возможно это последний раз, когда он пользуется столь ценнейшим навыком, Геральт чуть позорно не заплакал. Вот перевоплотится полностью и придется в нужник бегать, если приспичит посреди ночи. Горестно. До слез обидно…

Лютик же, как обычно ни в чем себе любимому не отказывал, и поэтому в открытую хныкал и вслух жалел о своей тяжкой доленьке, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Геральт же, как обычно, не смог на чужие слезы и стенания спокойно смотреть, поэтому решил срочно действовать и любимого страдальца успокоить.

Ведь не конец же света, в конце-концов! Всякое дерьмо они вместе переживали, значит, и это переживут. Наверное. Тут как повезет…

Казус заключался в том, что словами утешать ведьмак вовсе не умел, а предпочитал методы более действенные, с его точки зрения. Проверенные, так сказать, годами личного опыта. Поэтому, когда в комнате вновь открылся портал, Геральт с Лютиком уже сладко дремали рядышком под одеялом, блаженно отрубившись после того, как хорошенько нацеловались, порадовав и утешив друга друга по старинке — руками. Ведь по иному было уже никак…

В таком положении их и нашла Трисс.

— Подъем! — крикнула она, ударив ногой по основанию кровати. Геральт подскочил, но тут же неловко плюхнулся обратно, схватившись рукой за живот.

— Трисс…

— Геральт! Лютик! — чародейка заливисто рассмеялась, уставившись на несчастных ошалелыми от изумления глазами, переводя взгляд от одной пары полных грудей к другой, а затем и на круглые животы. — Цири мне рассказала о вашей неловкой… оказии, но я долго-долго ей не верила. Думала, что негодяйка решила меня разыграть!

— Нет, — зло рявкнул Геральт. — И не притворяйся, что ты была не в курсе! Твоя месть переходит все мыслимые границы.

— Месть?! Да за что мне мстить, Геральт? — Трисс оскорблено откинула копну волос за плечи. — Я уж триста лет, как позабыла. Больно надо мне страдать по этому поводу. Я ведь красивая женщина и Эскель постоянно мне об этом напоминает. Думаешь, на тебе свет клином сошелся?..

Геральт уже открыл было рот, чтобы честно и без культурных приукрас сказать, что обо всем этом думает, но вдруг получил болезненный тычок локтем прямо под ребра и спешно заткнулся.

— Милейшая и прекраснейшая мадемуазель Меригольд, — Лютик сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте прямо поверх живота. — Умоляю, простите нас великодушно, коли мы когда-то в чем-либо провинились. Клятвенно уверяю, что мы готовы все-все исправить и загладить свою вину вдвойне. Вот хоть прямо сейчас, так ведь, Геральт? — Лютик снова требовательно пихнул его в бок логтем.

— Угу.

— Но явно не в таком виде, госпожа, — продолжил вдохновенно заливать Лютик. — Это вот пузо… очень смущает, право ведь? Весьма неловко. Быть может, вы милостиво соизволите вернуть нас к исходному…

— Это не я, — перебив Лютика на полуслове, твердо сообщила Трисс и улыбнулась. — Зла я вовсе не держу. Что было — то быльем поросло. А роман с Эскелем — лучшее, что со мной случалось за многие годы. Вы просто сделали мне огромное одолжение и открыли глаза. Я имела глупость не замечать его так долго… Впрочем, не суть! Но я даже скажу вам больше, госпо… дамы, ха-ха, — не удержалась от издевки она. — Это точно не я. Ведь, если бы я могла сотворить подобное заклинание, то не стала бы растрачивать его на дурацкую месть. И уже давно бы прославилась, как самая великая чародейка нашего времени. И снискала бы такую славу, которая не снилась даже королям. Но то, что я сейчас вижу перед собой — уникально. И однозначно не во власти известной мне магии. Иначе бы многие мои знакомые давно вернули бы себе утерянную репродуктивную функцию. Мы владеем силой отнимать жизнь, но даровать ее — не можем. Мне и самой крайне любопытно, как так вышло. Я, разумеется, помогу вам… Это будет невероятный опыт, и я обещаю сделать все, что в моих силах, но большего не ждите.

Геральт с Лютиком мгновенно скисли и пригорюнились, осознавая услышанное. Вряд ли Трисс врала, Йеннифер тому яркое подтверждение, а Геральт как-то сразу не подумал об этом логичном до боли факте.

В общем, с чего начали — к тому и пришли. Ни черта непонятно, как так вышло, кто виноват и что делать…

Комнатка на несколько секунд погрузилась в унылое молчание, которое прервалось только, когда пустой желудок Лютика громко заурчал.

— О, вы же голодны! — засуетилась Трисс, а затем потянулась к своей сумке. — Я по настоятельной просьбе Цири захватила хлеб, сметану, сыр и виноград, — чародейка поболтала гроздью в воздухе и, заливисто хихикнув, добавила: — Дамские пальчики для милых дам! Ха-ха-ха!

Геральт не знал, чего хотелось больше: убить Меригольд прямо здесь и сейчас или же расцеловать за долгожданную сметанку? И плевать, что Эскель…

— Дайте! — по-барски приказал Лютик, протянув раскрытую ладонь. Подниматься с постели он явно не собирался, прочно увязнув в подушках.

— А как же волшебное слово? Беременность совсем испортила ваш отвратительный характер, маэстро, — притворно вздохнула чародейка, но все-таки сжалилась и отдала Лютику гроздь винограда и треугольничек сыра, правда предварительно подразнив его ими, словно кота.

— А малина с воблой есть? — поинтересовался Геральт, забрав себе крынку с ложкой, и, чуть подумав, добавил: — Пожалуйста.

— Малину в твоем положении нельзя, а вяленая вобла настолько мерзко пахнет, что я побрезговала ее брать, — сообщила Трисс, в васильковых очах которой так и читалось: «Хренушки тебе, дорогой Геральт! Нефиг было отказывать, а теперь жри, че дали».

«Курва», — емко подумал он, жадно уплетая сметанку с ржаным хлебом. Вкуснотища отменнейшая. Непонятно, как он только раньше без нее жил?

Рядом Лютик быстро трескал виноградины одну за другой, попеременно закусывая сыром. Когда Геральт заботливо предложил ему ложечку сметаны, он брезгливо скривил нос, а сам сыром не поделился.

«Жадный котий сын, — Геральт прожег любимого осуждающим взглядом. — И не стыдно ведь, своему же ребенку пожалел!»

Лютик успел доесть сырок, но затем, видимо, почувствовал, как у него уши горят, смилостивился и соизволил одарить Геральта парой-тройкой виноградин, засунув их ему прямо в рот.

Ведьмак проглотил, хотя виноград не очень любил, но что еще тут оставалось?..

— И давно это у вас, мальчики? — Трисс уселась на краешек кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и миленько по-доброму улыбнулась, словно дражайшим подруженькам. — Как все началось, кто был первым? Я хочу все знать!

Геральт закашлялся и чуть не поперхнулся, ведь так и не понял: она это сейчас серьезно или поиздеваться хочет? Или все вместе? Одно другому не сильно-то мешало.

Лютик отчего-то покраснел до кончиков ушей, словно невинная стыдливая дева. Впрочем, на деву-то он, действительно, уже походил весьма конкретно. Нечто в его лице неуловимо изменилось: ресницы будто стали длиннее, глаза больше, челюсть и подбородок изящней. Теперь Лютик вполне мог бы называться какой-нибудь Лилией и каждый встречный бы поверил, блин. Но краснеть-то уже поздно, когда рожать скоро, поэтому Геральт смиренно поведал за двоих:

— Трахаемся с прошлой весны.

— Любопытно, — Трисс начала сосредоточенно водить руками над их округлившимися пузами. — И по любви?

— Да, — подал голос Лютик. — По большой и чистой!

— Занимательно, — промурлыкала Трисс, не отрывая взгляда от собственных рук, окутанных мелкими магическими всполохами.

Геральт, честно говоря, не видел ничего любопытного и занимательного в том факте, что два мужика совокупляются по большой и чистой любви. Обычное дело, хоть и крайне редкое. Ей ли не знать? Сама ж с бабами спит постоянно. Вот чего привязалась-то?

— И значит, вы оба друг друга?..

— Да! — сорвался-таки Геральт. — Мы оба и мать и отец, довольна?

— Ой, только не рычи, пожалуйста. Хотя ты сейчас так мило рычишь, ха-ха! Но я тут пытаюсь разобраться в ситуации и хочу вам помочь! Спрашиваю из чисто научного интереса.

— Ну-ну! — прищурился он, сурово уставившись на чародейку. — И что же ты выяснила?

— Что оба дитя здоровы, — Трисс очаровательно улыбнулась. — Поздравляю!

Новости были хорошие. Вот только Геральт порадоваться им совершенно не смог, ведь хоть и всегда хотел ребенка, но рожать его самолично как-то не планировал, и тем более не собирался обрюхатить подобным счастьем Лютика. Но если, кто и оценил бы сомнительное достижение — так это старик Весемир, который вечно зудел о вымирании ведьмаков, но даже он вряд ли одобрил подобный метод пополнения их численности. И уж точно не согласился бы сам…

— Здоровое потомство — это, разумеется, замечательно, — с чувством кивнул Лютик, нервно постукивая пальцами по животу. — Но еще вчера данных цветов на поляне нашей жизни вовсе наблюдалось. А сегодня уже…

— Как вам обоим повезло оказывается! — воскликнула Трисс. — Другие по девять месяцев ходят-мучаются!

— Ничего себе повезло! Залететь, будучи мужиком! — мигом взвился Лютик и схватился за свои сиськи. — И это вы, мадемуазель, называете «повезло»?!

— Весьма, — категорично отрезала Трисс, выразительно изогнув одну бровку. — Такой красивой упругой троечкой, знаете ли, далеко не каждая может похвастаться. Вон, полюбуйтесь, виконт, даже Гере так не повезло, как вам. Надо ценить дары природы, маэстро!

Геральт закатил глаза, шумно фыркнув. Мерзавка! Так его еще никто не называл. Впрочем, вариант не самый плохой, уж лучше, чем Гертруда. Герой труда, защитник человечества…

— Но я не хотел никаких даров! Не просил… — вновь захныкал Лютик, молотя кулаками по подушке, а потом вдруг резко дернулся, схватился за пах и заорал: — Пропал! Мой мальчик пропал!

Геральт, который заранее предполагал подобный исход, даже ни капли не удивился, потрогав себя между ног и не почувствовав на привычном месте привычного бугорка. Пусто!

Последнее отобрали, ироды…

— Видимо, родовые пути наконец появились! — громко хлопнув в ладоши, обрадовалась Трисс, усугубив и без того трагичный момент.

— Молчи! Ни слова больше!

Геральт зажмурился и шумно выдохнул. Ему вдруг резко поплохело. Живот начало неприятно тянуть. Кажется, дитя решило крепко вдарить ему прям по печени. Холера…

— Ро-до-вы-е… — до Лютика, видимо, только лишь сейчас дошло насколько сильно они влипли. Проникнувшись сполна серьезностью ситуации, он сперва побледнел, затем позеленел, а после покрылся испариной, приложив ладони ко рту. — Это же… Но как он там?.. Я не смогу!

— Ну-ну, успокойтесь, маэстро, дышите глубже, — ласково лепетала Трисс, успокаивающе поглаживая их по плечам. — Вот так… Вдох-выдох. Все могут, не стоит сильно переживать, это вредно. А потом ваш мальчик обратно вырастет, даже лучше чем был.

— Правда? — с надеждой пробормотал Геральт.

В ответном сочувственном взгляде Трисс явственно сквозило: «Фигушки. Что разок неведомым образом отвалилось, то уже обратно так просто не приклепаешь. Пиши пропало, Геральт. Попрощайся с прошлой жизнью, где ты гордо писал стоя».

— Правда, — молвила она, явно желая успокоить истерику Лютика, судорожно хватающего губами воздух. Геральт тяжело сглотнул тугой ком в горле и прижал любимого покрепче к себе, погладив по макушке.

— А вы имена уже придумали? Чувствую, скоро воды отойдут…

А вот это она зря сказала! Им хана. Хана-хана-хана.

— Не-е-ет! — мученически взвыл Лютик с новой силой. — Да за что мне такое проклятие?! За какие грехи?!

И тут Геральта осенило.

— Мелитэле! Богиня урожая и плодородия, хранительница любви и очага. А мы вчера сделали привал на развалинах древнего храма.

— Точно! Там яблонька росла на деву фигуристую похожая, — поэтично уведомил Лютик, покосившись на Трисс. — И мы оба вкусили спелых яблочек, упавших с ее ветвей.

— А затем поссали вместе на разрушенный алтарь, — совсем непоэтично добавил Геральт, кисло скривившись, и хлопнул себя по лбу обеими ладонями. — Холера!

— А после еще предавались плотской любви под сенью яблоневых крон, — Лютик рассеяно покачал головой, уставившись стеклянным взглядом на стенку напротив. — А я в тот миг сказал, что тебя люблю и подумал: вот бы нам с Геральтом всегда быть вместе.

— И я примерно также подумал, когда тебе ответил.

— Типичный брачный ритуал, — любезно подметила Трисс, закидывая себе в рот виноградины одну за другой, пока они вдохновенно делились списком достижений. — Только исполненный наоборот.

— Вот все у нас и пошло… наоборот. Дерьмо единорожье! Мы попали, Геральт! Попали под благословение Мелитэле!

— Да ты сам мне заливал, что там какая-то загадка есть! Надо было еще в тот момент срочно оттуда валить. Сраные загадки всегда стоит за версту обходить. Зараза!

— А еще мы там двух кролей сожрали, не помолившись за них и не сказав «спасибо».

— Это уже из другой оперы…

— Неважно.

— Важно. Культ богини Мелитэле — мирный и…

— Неважно, я сказал!

— Важно.

— Заткнись! Я… я… рожа-а-аю!

— А-а-а! — солидарно заорал Геральт, в глазах которого все вдруг стремительно помутнело, почернело, закрутилось вихрем, сворачиваясь в удушающий водоворот.

-Х-

Сердце судорожно заходилось в груди. Лютик почему-то весело хохотал. Геральт резко открыл глаза, жадно хапнув губами воздух. Над головой, что еще более странно, шелестела густая зеленая листва. Лоб болел, как от удара, а рядом по полу катилось упавшее с ветки яблоко.

«Да, курва, быть того не может!»

Затаив дыхание, Геральт лихорадочно пощупал вначале свой живот — тот оказался плоский, как обычно, сиськи тоже особо не выделялись. Спешно убедившись, что все с ним в порядке, он полез к беззаботно хохочущему Лютику. Бард, не ожидавший внезапного покушения на свое пузо, вдруг поперхнулся смехом и хрюкнул, судорожно пытаясь отбиться.

— Ай! Ты чего? Это не я в тебя яблоко кидал. Оно само упало! Само!

А на лице Геральта против воли расползалась широкая счастливая улыбка. Никакого намека на девятимесячное чудо! Никому из них не надо рожать! Цири с Трисс не видели их вовсе. Нет огромных животов, нет круглых сисек, а хозяйство по-прежнему промеж ног!

— Хвала Мелитэле, — выдохнул Геральт, радостно сгребая Лютика в охапку. Никогда еще столь простые истины не приносили ему подобного незабвенного наслаждения. — Мы мужики!

— Вижу, хорошо тебя яблоком по головке приложило, Геральт, — Лютик сочувственно погладил его по макушке. — А до этого ты думал кто мы? Кони?

Плотва с Пегасом скептически фыркнули.

— Мне приснилось, что ты… что мы… — еще раз переживать весь тот бред Геральту ни капельки не хотелось, поэтому он лишь отмахнулся: — А неважно. Просто сон…

«Просто хренов кошмар!»

А ведь такой хороший день… был.

Все-таки правильно Лютик всегда говорит — отдыхать и расслабляться он совсем не умеет, увы… Вот надо же было так себя накрутить, что такая дурная оказия привиделась!

— Вставай, котий сын, и лютню свою не забудь, — Геральт чмокнул любимого в губы и одним рывком поднялся на ноги. — Нам пора.

Пора сваливать из этого странного храма со странным деревцем и странными яблочками. И больше их не есть. На всякий случай…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не забывайте, пожалуйста, поставить лайк, если вам понравилась работа! И можете подписаться, я еще планирую фики по Ведьмаку.
> 
> Итак... Это определенно самое странное, что я только писала :) Сама в шоке! Вряд ли я еще раз решусь написать мпрег, но не стоит зарекаться, как известно.
> 
> Трепетно жду ваших комментов, о сильнейшие!
> 
> И если у вас вдруг появилось желание меня порадовать или поблагодарить денежно:  
> https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100115782312559


End file.
